lpwfandomcom-20200215-history
Insanity In Ring Return 5/13
(coming back from the clip) '' '' A Latino woman in a business suit is standing in the middle of the ring. A single spotlight shines down on her. She pauses for a moment, and looks down at the mat. She raises a hand to her ear and then looks up into the camera. She smiles, raises the microphone to her mouth. 'Madison: '''Ladies and Gentlemen, please extend a warm welcome to the newest member of the LPW family, joining us here on Insanity, Wevv Mang! ''Both announcers do a spit take. The lights dim to a green hue, with flashes of gold. Yngwie Malsteen’s “Amberdawn” plays over the PA system. The flashing lights come to a grouping at the top of the ramp. Two figures step out from the back and walk slowly to the ring, and enter. Wevv stands in the middle of the ring looking around at the crowd, waving politely and smiling faintly. Mr. Wang walks to the side and takes a microphone from a tech. He taps the mic to make sure it works and then hands it to Wevv. He then takes a position behind Wevv, his arms crossed in front of him. Wevv: Thank you! Thank you Madison. You have a career waiting for you if working for me ever becomes too onerous. Hello people of Indianapolis! The crowd cheers for the hometown mention. Wevv: Well, isn’t this surprising? It’s been quite some time since I last stood in an LPW ring. Given the terms on which we parted, I wasn’t sure I ever would again. But here I am, and there you are, and the world is still turning. Will wonders ever cease? Wevv: There are two things I want to get right out in the open, so we can all start off on the right foot. First, allow me to re-introduce myself. My name…is Wevv Mang. I realize that some of the newer members of the audience and some of the boys in the back were not around the last time I graced an LPW ring. Suffice it to say, it’s been a very long time. If there are any questions, perhaps your grandparents can help enlighten you, if they can remember themselves. But enough chit-chat. Let’s cut straight to the heart of the matter. I’m not here to start any trouble. The reason for my return is….I’m not sure how to put this into words. Maybe this might do. Wevv pauses. Head down, and then seems to stare off into space for a few moments, before speaking in a quiet tone. Wevv: For the past several years, there has been an…emptiness I guess you could call it for lack of a better word. No matter what I did, no matter what I accomplished, nothing ever truly felt like a victory. Boardroom, bedroom, everything just seemed…empty. Too easy. No sense of challenge. No matter how big the deal, no matter how big the paycheck, no matter how acrobatic the sex, no matter how many women I bedded, everything… it just seemed a shell, an echo, a pyrrhic victory… I don’t think I’m quite getting the point across to you. Let me try again. Wevv pauses, straightens his stance and looks directly into the camera Wevv: I have achieved success beyond the average persons dream, yet…yet, I seem to be haunted by the past. I tried to stay away, seek comfort in my riches, my power, but it never quite soothed the burning desire to compete, to win, to fight, and to struggle. Wevv’s voice trails off. He looks down at the ring, his raises his hand, and clenches it in front of him. '' Wevv: It was only HERE that I could truly feel the thrill of competition. The rest seemed so easy, but it was here, in the middle of this ring, that I DID NOT KNOW if I could win or not. It was only here that the outcome was uncertain. How strange. How strange… Wevv: Now, let me set the record straight. This is not some power play. I sold off my shares in LPW long ago. I’m not here to take over the company. Been there, done that. It’s not hard. My Plans, if you’ll forgive the nostalgic reference, is simple. I am here to compete. I am here to start over. I am here to prove myself to you, each and every member of the LPW universe! Mostly, I am here to prove something to myself. Wevv: Now, I’m not going to insult your intelligence and say that the past never happened, but I will not dig it up and throwing it’s rotting carcass in your face. The only history I am going to concern myself with is the one that starts….right… here…TONIGHT. ''Wevv sticks out his hand towards the camera, turns on his megawatt smile. Wevv: I offer you my hand, LPW. Shall we make amends? Shall we bury the past? It’s a beautiful day to make a fresh start. My name is Wevv Mang. I’m new here. Pleasure to meet you. Wanna wrestle?